The Getaway
by Kaito Append
Summary: Kaito goes on a little camping trip to get away from the stress back home, but he finds that hes not alone which leads to pleasurable experience


Kaito scanned the area around him. The area was perfect for a camping spot. Kaito was having a little stress from work and his love life. He thought a good camping trip by himself would clear his mind. The spot was a flat dirt spot surrounded by trees and bushes. It was a bank to the stream that flowed briskly past. On the side of the stream was open field so when night came around he could see the stars. Kaito brought out a large smile and began setting up camp. After setting up the tent and the fire pit that he had brought along, Kaito sat against a large boulder that shared his spot. He wiped the sweat that dripped down his face.

"Whelp… I'm done… I think this is a pretty good spot" Kaito said aloud admiring his own work.

"I agree. This is a perfect spot for us" a voice sounded from above Kaito.

It took a little bit for him to figure out that it wasn't himself that said that.

"…us?" Kaito asked as he jumped forward. He turned around and looked up at the top of the boulder to see Gakupo sitting peacefully. Gakupo looked at Kaito and smiled.

"Hope you don't mind. We decided to come join you on this little adventure" Gakupo said happily.

"We? Who's we?" Kaito asked.

"Me and Gakupo." Yuuma replied putting his hand on Kaitos shoulder from behind. Kaito turned to look at Yuumas ever so melancholy face. His eyes were always blocked by his pink hair being pushed down by his beanie.

"You think those are good clothes for camping" Kaito pointed to Yuumas outfit. He didn't have his hoodie on, but he still had his shirt and tie and track pants. His beanie was his trademark just like Kaitos was his scarf.

"Look whose talking scarf boy" Yuuma shot back as he wrapped himself in Kaitos scarf. Gakupo jumped down from the boulder. He wasn't in his samurai outfit today. Instead he was wearing his dancing eggplant shirt and regular blue jeans. To this day the rest of the gang has no idea where he got the shirt.

"So… thanks for setting up camp for us Kaito" Gakupo exclaimed as he patted Kaito on the back. Kaito just grunted as he yanked his scarf away from Yuuma.

"Where are you guys gonna sleep? I only have the one tent." Kaito questioned as he brushed off his scarf. Gakupo and Yuuma looked at each other, smiled, and looked back at Kaito. Without saying a word Kaito knew what they were thinking.

"You're kidding right? You have to be joking me right now." Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"Oh what's so wrong about 3 guys in a tent together?" Yuuma asked as he played with the water from the stream. Kaito face palmed as Gakupo started laughing. Kaito went back to sitting against the boulder to rest from setting up camp.

"Don't worry man me and Yuuma will go get firewood" Gakupo reassured. Gakupo gave Yuuma the 'come on' punch and off they went leaving Kaito to rest. Kaito closed his eyes and listened to the peacefulness around him. The water from the stream, the wind in the trees, and the seldom bird chirps. Gakupo and Yuuma returned a few minutes later both with their own pile of firewood.

"Check it out Yuuma. Kaitos asleep" Gakupo said, pointing at Kaito peacefully asleep against the rock.

"Hey purple guy your right he is" Yuuma replied as he put the firewood down. Gakupo gave the Yuuma the evil eye for quoting my little pony parody. Yuuma ignored Gakupo as he walked over to Kaitos sleeping body. Thoughts of messing with him poured into Yuumas mind, but he decided against it. He was thinking too much on how Kaito looked. The blue hair barely reached below his eyes. His lips barely open while he slept. Yuumas mind starting filling with thoughts that should never cross a man's mind. He blushed as he stood back up and cleared his throat. Gakupo stared at him trying not to laugh. Yuuma knew Kaito and Gakupo had done the dirty before, but he didn't think he would EVER have thoughts about it.

"It's… getting dark" Yuuma stated as he walked away from Kaito. Gakupo looked up the falling sun.

"I guess it is… Yuuma do you mind going to get more firewood while I finish up here" Gakupo asked while setting up the fire pit.

"Yea I'll be right back" Yuuma said as he casually walked off into the wilderness. Gakupo finished up the fire pit and lit the fire. Lighter fluid beats the boy scouts way every time. Gakupo turned to look at his sleeping friend, but was surprised to find he wasn't there. He looked around trying to spot that flamboyant blue hair of his. He walked to the tent and opened it. There he was; somehow he found his way to the tent and was sprawled out on the sleeping bags that were crammed into the tent. Kaito lay on his back in the most perfect position that only Gakupo knew what kind of opportunity this presented. He stood for a moment and watched Kaitos slow breathing. He wasn't going to let this moment pass up. Kaito had always found some way to be seme, but now it was Gakupos turn. Gakupo smiled menacingly as he climbed into the tent. His long purple hair fell over his shoulders and onto Kaito. Gakupo brushed the hair from Kaitos face. He brought himself in and closed his eyes. He patiently waited for the moment their lips touched. Instead he got a hand on his face pushing him back. Kaito had suddenly woke up.

"I'm was sleeping… and you thought it a good idea to come in here and wreck my sleep by trying to steal away my seme status… nu uh… that's not how things work with me" Kaito said as he flipped the position over to where he was on top. Gakupo was taken by surprise. Kaito is usually a deep sleeper who couldn't wake up if someone blasted the ice cream truck song in his ear. Gakupo stared into Kaitos eyes as he closed in for a kiss. Gakupo was about to just let it happen, but some other part of him told him to fight. Gakupo pulled the same maneuver on Kaito and they switched positions. Before he let Kaito react, Gakupo forced his tongue into his mouth. Kaitos anger grew, but this sudden change in Gakupo being seme somewhat calmed him. He fought Gakupo for short while, but he eventually submitted to Gakupos dominance. Kaito hadn't felt this before; he had always been the seme with both girls and guys. The feeling of desire washed through his body as Gakupo secured his place. Gakupo decided it was time to start and started running his hand under Kaitos shirt. Kaitos body wasn't overly muscular. It was more so tone than anything. Kaitos muscles tensed at Gakupos hand handled his body. Kaito pushed Gakupo up, took his shirt off, and pulled Gakupo back into their make out session. Gakupo had never seen Kaito this feisty before. He could tell Kaito has been wanting this for a long time. Gakupos hand traveled downward and he went to kissing Kaitos neck. Kaitos hands shot to the back of Gakupos head and pushed him into his neck. Gakupo laughed a little bit.

"Seems like your enjoying yourself. I must say it's nice being seme" Gakupo joked.

"Bite me…" Kaito said under his breath.

"If you insist…" Gakupo bit hard into Kaitos neck. Kaitos head reeled and he let out a soft moan. Gakupo had heard rumors that Kaito was a masochist, but he never thought he would like it this much. Kaito pulled back on Gakupos hair. In retaliation, Gakupo clawed from kaitos chest down to his pants. Kaito breathed an 'oh my god' and went back to shaking his head back and forth. Gakupo fumbled with Kaitos pants button. He was so focused on kissing Kaito that he was struggling. Kaito quickly decided to help Gakupo and unbuttoned his pants while still focused on kissing. Gakupo stopped and pulled Kaitos pants down while kissing his stomach. Kaitos breathing became deep and heavy and he held the back of Gakupos head. Gakupo rubbed Kaitos bulge in his underwear.

" Gakupo… Just get on with it!" Kaito yelled as he pulled his boxers down and started blushing. Gakupo shrugged his shoulders and immediately started going down on Kaito. Gakupos soft lips sliding up and down while gently sucking made Kaito moan softly. Kaitos body was filling with the feeling of pleasure. Nobody had ever taken care of him like this. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and he started feeling numb. Gakupo licked the tip in a circular motion. Kaito blushed as drool dripped down the side of his mouth. Kaito spread his legs, inviting Gakupo to take him. Gakupo carefully removed his clothing while still going down on Kaito. Gakupo held kaitos legs and sat up. He looked at Kaitos face which was beet red and covered in sweat. Gakupo put his Penis up to Kaitos ass and teased. Kaito shut his eyes and silently hoped for Gakupo to just do him already. It seemed as if Gakupo could read his mind because he instantly penetrated Kaito. Kaito gasped as Gakupo entered his body. It was so big inside of him and it hurt him a little bit, but he enjoyed it too much to have him stop. Gakupo didn't waste any time, he immediately took advantage ok Kaito. Stroking his penis while enjoying how tight he was. Drool dripped from Kaitos mouth as he felt Gakupos penis inside of him. Gakupo wanted to try the position they always did, but this time switched. He pulled out and lay on his back. It seemed Kaito knew what he wanted and sat on Gakupos lap, his back facing Gakupo. Kaito stroked Gakupo while biting his lip. This was Kaitos favorite position, but this time he was the one taking it. He smiled as he let Gakupo slide inside of him. He shut his eyes as he enjoyed himself by slowly bouncing up and down. Gakupo caressed Kaitos sides as he did all of the work that Gakupo usually had to do. Kaito moaned with pleasure. Suddenly the Tent door flap opened.

"Hey I'm ba-" Yuuma stopped in the middle of his sentence. He just stared at the two guys getting hot and heavy. Kaito didn't stop riding Gakupo. He was feeling too good to stop. Gakupo took over and did the work while Kaito sat still and took it. Yuuma just stared in shock. He didn't know if he liked it or not. Kaito made the decision for him by pulling him down next to him. Their lips locked and Yuumas eyes filled with shock, then acceptance. Yuuma started striping as him and Kaito fought with their tongues. Gakupo went faster and harder on Kaito which caused Kaito to break his contact with Yuuma. He moaned loudly. Yuuma finished stripping and Kaito leaned forward and began kissing Yuumas neck. The heavy breathing combined with the kissing drove Yuuma crazy. He gasped with every kiss Kaito landed. Gakupo sat up which caused Kaito to fall forward. Gakupo took Kaito on his hands and knees. Yuumas breathing was heavy. Kaito looked at Yuuma and opened his mouth. Yuuma stared at Kaito wondering why he had his mouth open. Kaito stroked Yuuma to give the hint of what he wanted. After a few seconds of letting Kaito play with him, Yuuma put it up to Kaitos mouth. Kaitos face flushed as he went down on Yuuma. Yuuma held Kaitos head as he sucked. It was obvious to Yuuma that he had done this before because of how amazing he was doing. Gakupos speed and roughness increased which in turn made Kaito do the same with Yuuma. Yuumas head recoiled as he moaned. He wasn't used to having someone this good and this wanting to go down on him. Kaito seemed to know somehow know and started licking the tip while it was still in his mouth. Gakupo went as hard as he could and felt a sensation start building up. Kaito knew what was about to happen so he started slamming himself back onto Gakupo. The extra force from Kaito was too much and he came. Kaito took Yuumas penis out of his mouth and started stroking it. Gakupo pulled out slowly as the sticky white substance covered his penis.

"I'm gonna go wash up with some water" Gakupo said as he left the tent, leaving Kaito to his business with Yuuma. Kaito continued playing with Yuuma. He twitched with every touch.

"Sensitive aren't you?" Kaito said as he played with the head. Yuuma breathed heavily

"Just a tad… bit" Yuuma breathed. He played with Kaitos hair as Kaito started going down on him again. Yuuma sat and thought about what it was like to be taking it. He blushed as he thought about what just happened to Kaito happening to him.

"You want to know what it's like doing you?" Kaito asked while stroking Yuuma slowly. Yuuma nodded while blushing. Kaito chuckled a little bit and lay back, pulling Yuuma with him. Yuuma was blushing hard now. He put Kaitos penis up to him and he slowly put it inside. Yuuma relaxed himself so it was easier fit. Kaito went slow at first. Kaito brushed Yuumas hair.

"How does it feel?" He asked calmly. Yuumas breathing was heavy as he tried not to moan.

"I'm surprised at how relaxed you are" Kaito said while going slightly faster. Gakupo returned to the tent. He was still up. He smiled and rubbed Yuumas back.

"Kaito I think he can handle it with a bit of lube" Gakupo said while reaching for his bag. Yuumas face burned with embarrassment. It sounded painful, but he sort of wanted it at the same time. Gakupo poured the lube on Kaito as he did Yuuma. The added lube made it feel amazing since it was easier to ride Kaito. Gakupo poured some lube on himself and stroked it to get himself ready. Gakupo teased Yuuma as he rode Kaito. Kaito pulled out and waited for Gakupo. They touched and teased Yuuma together. Yuumas breathing became heavy. He waited to yell 'Just fuck me already' but he patiently waited for them to penetrate him in unison. They teased him some more and started pushing in at the same time. Yuuma moaned as they both went deep inside of him, astounded as how they were both able to fit. In perfect sync, Kaito and Gakupo started doing Yuuma. Yuuma moaned each time they went all of the way in. Kaito and Gakupo started falling out of sync. They were doing it on purpose. They rubbed against each other as they penetrated Yuuma over and over again. It felt good for all three of them. Yuumas moaning turned the other two on which made them go faster.

"Harder~" Yuuma moaned out. Kaito and Gakupo happily obliged and went in hard. Kaito stopped and sat up a little and let Yuuma ride him while Gakupo took him from the other side. Kaito started stroking Yuuma briskly. Yumma yelled out in pleasure.

"Please~ don't stop~" he cried out. He rode Kaito harder while Gakupo went faster. Kaitos stroking became faster. Both Gakupo and Kaito were beginning to feel that ever so familiar feeling build up. Yuuma knew it was about time they did.

"Harder~faster~" he commanded Gakupo. He followed the order and went at it hard and fast. Yuuma bounced on Kaito quicker and harder. Kaito stopped stroking Yuuma and lay back down. He gripped the sleeping bags around him and Yuuma clawed Kaitos mid-section. Kaito and Gakupo both pulled out. They covered Yuuma in the white stickiness. Gakupo moved to the side as Yuuma fell on his back. Kaito and Gakupo had the same idea. They both started licking Yuumas penis. They kissed with the head in both of their mouths. Yuuma covered his face. He couldn't believe they were doing this. Regardless of if he couldn't believe it, Kaito and Gakupo playfully fought over who was going down on Yuuma. They traded off every time they put it all the way in. Yuuma just let them do what they wanted. Kaito and Gakupo shared Yuuma by licking the length of it in synch. Yuuma let out little moans telling them that he was about finished. They opened their mouths while Kaito stroked it. Yuuma let out a long moan. Kaito went as fast as he could. Yuumas head recoiled as he started cumming. Kaito made sure him and Gakupo each got an equal amount. They cleaned up what they missed and started making out while Yuuma recovered. Kaito and Gakupo stopped and lay down.

"So Yuuma did you have fun" Kaito asked, being a smart ass.

"Yea… yea I did… I just hope Gumi doesn't find out" Yuuma replied breathing heavily. Kaito and Gakupo laughed.

"You'll be fine. We're gonna be out here for a couple of days" Gakupo stated. Yuumas looked at Gakupo and Kaito.

"Same time tomorrow?" Yuuma asked.

"Oh baby you took the words right out of my mouth" Kaito said with grin. They all put their underwear on and threw the sleeping bags aside. They all found their spot and slowly nodded off to sleep.

"So Gumi what do you think the guys are doing up on the trail?" Haku asked while taking a swig of sake.

"Hopefully doing each other." Gumi replied as she took the bottle of sake from Haku.


End file.
